Tank Police The Great Diamond Heist
by Ashe1
Summary: The Puma sisters are at it again. Can the Newport City Police Tank Division stop them?
1. Default Chapter

DOMINION  
TANK POLICE  
The Great Diamond Heist  
written by Ashe

Author's Notes:   
I'm not sure if you'll have needed to see Tank Police for this one or not. I think it's pretty self-explanatory, and no, this is not a very serious anime! *grins* Have Fun! I know I did!

Disclaimer: Dominion Tank Police and its characters are trademarked and copyright by Masamune Shirow. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to make money so do not distribute it with that purpose in mind!

Warning:   
This story contains violence, swearing, death, explosions, gratuitous semi-naked cyborg cat-girls, and of course the Newport Tank Police Division. You have been warned.

The Great Diamond Heist Part One  
By Ashe  


When Jake Hatfeld awoke from his nap, he found himself sitting hog-tied in a shoddy old chair across from three very eager looking people. Just from the start he realized he was no longer in the holding cell down at precinct thirty-seven. The walls here were a little grittier; there was the smell of engine oil and lubricants. At first he thought the motor pool had kidnapped him, until he got a look at what was sitting in this garage; a tank. That's when he started to struggle, when he realized he was in Tank Police Headquarters. He went to say something about his situation when he found something shoved into his mouth. It wasn't a gag that was for sure, it was round, but lumpy, and the man in the sunglasses was running a string from whatever they'd put in his mouth to the three people sitting across from him. 

The first was a somewhat boyish but cute young woman, the next a blonde male about her age and then some strange officer with a cross around his neck. What was going on here? Had these people kidnapped him from his cushy cell downtown? He decided right there that they would get no information from him. 

That's when he finally figured out what was in his mouth and wet himself. 

It was a grenade.

***

Specs adjusted his glasses one more time as he looked over his cue cards behind the curtain. He knew this was a risky proposition, but the Lieutenant would be damned if the SWAT team was going to pull one over on the Tank Police. Two days before, their 'prisoner' and the Puma Sisters had pulled off one of the biggest Diamond Heist's in all of Newport's history. It had been all over the news and more and more people were looking to SWAT for heroes and not the Tank Police. Detective Britain had gone outside the chief to snag this guy. 

Britain's words rolled over in his mind; "No one can stand up to Tank Police questioning!" 

Specs waited for his cue nervously behind their thrown up curtain and adjusted the clip-on tie again. Britain was supposed to introduce him as the host for this little shindig, but first they had to clean up the small mess outside. 

"And now, fellow members of the Tank Police, without further ado, I present to you, your host for tonight's edition of 'Who Gets to Pull the Pin on the Grenade?', the one and only Specs!" shouted Britain in his best announcer impression. 

The Tank Police garage erupted in cheers and hoots and hollers, most of its 35 members present for this 'interrogation.' Specs stepped out, looking like his usual self through his thick glasses. He made a nervous bow and motioned everyone to quiet down as he looked at his cards. Britain stood off to the side, carefully holding the string that led to the pin. Their prisoner was conscious again and looking very terrified much to the glee of the three contestants. 

"All right everybody, welcome to our special edition," began Specs, still smiling. He adjusted his glasses again, pushing them back up onto his face. "Our first and only round to see who gets to pull the pin, is a list. I'm going to list three things and the first to get them in the proper order gets their chance at questioning our suspect. The list is: shell-size and destructive capability. Put these in the correct order: armor piercing, high explosive, plasma, fragmentation, and stun. Go!" 

Leona, Al, and Chaplain began scribbling furiously on their papers in front of them. In a flurry of motion and speed Leona Ozaki stood up first, waving her paper about. "Done!" she cheered. Al and Chaplain fell back in their chairs and sighed. They knew she'd have them all right even before she handed it over to Specs.

Leona bounced in her chair as Specs declared her the winner of this part of the game. "Yay! I won! I won!" She smiled broadly, clapping Al on the shoulder. "I didn't think I'd get them as fast as I did! Thanks for the help Al!" Al blushed as Chaplain shot him a dirty look.

She moved her desk and chair up to sit closer to Specs who was busy cleaning his glasses. "So what's next four-eyes?" asked Leona affectionately.

"Well, now we move on to the winner's circle," he said re-positioning his clean glasses back on his face. He always had a computer geek air to him, even more so when he kept playing with his glasses like he was now. That's what had earned him his two nicknames among the Tank Police.

"You just have to stand here and then Leona, you'll get to pull the pin using that string that our esteemed Lieutenant is holding."

Britain lifted the cord high to let everyone see and the room erupted in ooo's and ahhh's. 

"Show it to us again, Vanna," shouted Mohican, the mohawked indian in the back. The room erupted in snickers and laughs.

"Yeah, I'll show it to you later when I lay your ass out," mumbled Britain under his breath in his usual 'Dirty Harry' way.

"All right, Leona," began the head of the Tank Police, handing over the line to the pin, "Wee do want some information from this guy on the diamonds, so don't kill him outright." 

"I understand, Lieutenant," she said as she took the line from him, her eyes glazing over at the prospects with this. She looked up at the suspect and saw the fear in his eyes. He was trying to speak, but the grenade was keeping any sound form his lips. 

"I think he's trying to talk," interrupted Al. 

"I doubt it," said Mohican, trying to get closer to the action up front. "He's probably just going to beg for his life. Pull the pin, Leona!" 

God's too busy to be kept waiting for this sinner," added Chaplain. "You could always give him another chance, but I would have just laid his poor soul to rest." 

Leona thought about it and against her better judgment was going to pull the grenade out, but just as she started forward she sneezed violently. The sneeze jerked her hand back and she felt something hit her forehead. She let the metallic object fall into her hand and she held it up. It was the pin. 

"Oh, sorry!" said Leona as the rest of the squad began scrambling for cover. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had in her hand and she went for cover behind the table. The suspect finally managed to cough the grenade out of his mouth as it rolled across the floor and landed next to Britain. 

He managed a muffled yelp as he tossed it away, landing somewhere in the middle of the Tank Police bay. 

The explosion and smoke could be seen for half a mile over New Port City as well as the Tank Police Chief's cry of "BRITAIN!"  


***

Detective Britain stalked down form the Chief's office, his face red and twisted in anger, ready to bitch out every member of his squad for the screw-up. While they had gotten every bit of information they needed from the suspect afterwards, the laid up tanks in the garage prevented the Tank Police form acting on it. He was going to have Leona's hide for wrecking his tank, again. 

As he pushed open the door it fell from it's hinges and resounded across the room. Everyone scattered and continued working on their tanks. None of them wanted to get on Britain's bad side right now. They all remembered what he had been like when Leona had wrecked his tank on maneuvers. This was going to be even worse. 

"LEONA!" screamed Britain as he stalked along the south side of the garage. Specs moved to head him off. 

"Are you sure this is wise Lieutenant? I mean after all it was an accident and anyone of us could have pulled the pin that caused the mess," said Specs animatedly. 

"There'll be no talking me out of it this time, Specs. I want her into the child welfare division for sure this time! No one's going to talk me out of it!" That's when the two of them arrived at Bonaparte's empty bay. "Where is Leona and Al and her toy tank?!?" 

"Umm. That's the other thing I was getting to, Lieutenant. Bonaparte only suffered minimal cosmetic damage and she took off after the Puma sisters an hour ago." 

"Get her on the radio, I want her back NOW!"  


*** 

Anna and Uni Puma sat with their two cohorts, sifting through the two mounds of diamonds they'd managed to get their hands on in their ultimate heist. It had garnered them more profits in one hit than something that the Boss and Buaku had ever gotten them. The two well-endowed former lovedoll droids would pick up the diamonds and examine them, their cat-like ears twitching as they did. 

"What do you think we've got here, Anna Puma?" asked Uni Puma, dropping her latest diamond back into her bag. 

"Several million at least, probably a lot more. We're gonna be set for life once we get outta this city and away from the cops." 

"Yeah, I wonder why they were so upset anyway, it was just a diamond depository. It's not like we blew up the front door to a school or something." 

"I know," said Anna Puma, putting a few more handfuls into her bag. 

The Pumas two compatriots could only sit in awe at their catch. They'd been worried at first when one of their own had been snagged by the cops, but then they realized they'd be OK. It was only SWAT that had their ex-cohort. It wasn't like the Tank Police had gotten a hold of him. 

It was then the Pumas each heard the incoming siren. They'd been ratted out. Their ears twitching, the four-some began piling their catch into the large sacs they'd used getting ready to run and get to their bikes. 

"You don't suppose it's the Tank Police do you?" asked Uni nervously. 

"It has to be. As long as it's not that psycho with the toy tank we should be all right," answered Anna. 

The main door chose that moment to explode as one of Bonaparte's shells impacted against it and the custom built 'toy' tank came barreling in, it's Vulcan cannon firing rapidly at the Puma sisters as Leona smiled while hanging out of the top turret hatch. It was go time!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter Two

DOMINION  
TANK POLICE  
The Great Diamond Heist  
written by Ashe

Author's Notes:   
I'm not sure if you'll have needed to see Tank Police for this one or not. I think it's pretty self-explanatory, and no, this is not a very serious anime! *grins* Have Fun! I know I did!

Disclaimer: Dominion Tank Police and its characters are trademarked and copyright by Masamune Shirow. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to make money so do not distribute it with that purpose in mind!

Warning:   
This story contains violence, swearing, death, explosions, gratuitous semi-naked cyborg cat-girls, and of course the Newport Tank Police Division. You have been warned.

The Great Diamond Heist Part Two  
By Ashe  


"Come on, Al," shouted Leona as she tried desperately to use the control stick on the cannon. "Step on it! They're packing the diamonds up now! We've got a chance!"

"I'm working on it Leona! Bonaparte's acting sluggish and is having trouble keeping up. I think we might be leaking transmission fluid," said Al, concerned.

"You told me my tank was ready to go and it was just a little bit of char that would wipe off!" she shouted, kicking down with her foot at Al's head.

"I must've missed it! I'm sorry Leona!"

"Well it better get fixed when we get back to Headquarters!"

Leona grabbed the cord for the microphone and kicked on her megaphone. "This is the Tank Police! You've been caught and will be surrounded shortly! Put up your hands and surrender or I'll use lethal force!" She emphasized her point by firing several more short bursts in the Puma twins direction.

***

"And she calls this non-lethal?" asked Uni Puma sarcastically.

"Yeah no kidding! She's going to hurt somebody soon with that tank of hers!"

"Right. Boys take off and meet us back at our little rendezvous. We'll split up the rest of the shares then," said Uni tossing the rest of the diamonds in her bag. The twins leapt off the upper meeting area to the warehouse they'd held up in and dropped down in a synchronized flip that put them on their motorcycles.

"Like to see her do that in her tank!" shouted Anna Puma, revving up the engine on her cycle. The twins kicked into high gear and shot out the back entrance to the warehouse and onto the streets. Several turns later they were heading out onto the highway and hopefully away from Leona and the Tank Police.

How wrong they were.

***

Leona was not going to be deterred by the escaping Pumas. Turning her turret towards the Puma's gang, she lobbed an explosive shell in their general area and proceeded out the same way that the Pumas had gone. Bonaparte shot out of the warehouse with amazing speed, the rush of dirt and dust from the explosion flowing out just behind them. The warehouse structure gave an unhealthy groan as the Puma's gang came stumbling out. It began to collapse in on itself and create an even bigger cloud of dust. The two gang members collapsed in a heap on each other as SWAT showed up to collect on a call from the Tank Police. 

Following the Pumas quick escape, Leona got Bonaparte up to speed on the highway, cruising along as fast as her little tank could manage. The Pumas were on fast bikes, but Leona knew how to slow them down. Reloading Bonaparte's main cannon with a higher yield shell, she took careful aim ahead of the fleeing motorcycles; careful of lead and distance, and pulled the trigger, giving a shudder to her tank.

"What are you doing Leona?" asked Al concerned.

"Just stay with them Al!"

The road in front of the puma's bikes exploded, knocking them to the ground in a heap, their bikes sliding away.

"Yes!" cried Leona.

***

"Oh no," muttered Anna Puma holding her head. "Will you please get your face out of my crotch Uni?" 

"It isn't my fault! She shot at us!"

"You were expecting anything less? That girl is crazy! I'm telling ya!" shouted Anna knocking her twin to the ground.

"Well let's get back on our bikes and double back," said Uni struggling over to her bike.

"Double back? Uni, she isn't the only crazy one on this highway!"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch, that is if you're wearing any!" said Uni, catching Anna Puma's blush. "I got a plan that'll get us away scot-free!" 

***

"They're coming right at us Al," shouted Leona down to the tank's inner compartment. "Step on it!"

"Shouldn't we be a little more cautious, Leona?" asked Al, still worried about Bonaparte's haggard condition.

"Don't worry about it, Al! We need to get these two! They have the diamonds! You drive and let me handle the tactical!"

Al shrugged and gunned the engine even further. Bonaparte gave out an insistent whine that it was too much and wasn't going to take the abuse much longer. Al got a brief flash of color out of the side of his eye and he knew that they'd shot past. He slammed the brakes and sent the tank into a spin to turn it around and go after the Pumas. It was a risky move but it was one he'd managed to perfect over the past year as Leona's tank driver. As he was about to put Bonaparte back into full throttle he heard a muffled explosion beneath the small tank as shrapnel rained up from the floor. 

He covered his eyes and sank back into his padded chair hoping to protect himself from the shrapnel. Just then he heard Bonaparte's engine give an unhealthy shriek as it sputtered once and then quit. He knew better than to try and start it.

"Why have we stopped, Al?" demanded Leona, not bothering to stick her head in.

"If you must know Leona," shouted Al, upset that she wasn't the least bit concerned about him, "they dropped a fragmentation grenade under us! Not only did I almost get a chunk of shrapnel in my chest but a piece must've gotten into the engine! We're dead right here until I can get it fixed!"

Leona's eyes welled up with tears. Al thought he had gone too far when she suddenly grabbed the side of the tank. "My poor Bonaparte! What have they done to you?!?"

***

Uni looked back at the smoldering tank that was quickly shrinking behind them. "Well that went better than planned."

"Yeah until she tries to fire on us again," muttered Anna sarcastically.

"I think I traumatized her too much Anna. She' not after us."

"You must've got her engine!" exclaimed Anna Puma.

"I do declare, Anna. I have still got it! Come one, we need to get to the other warehouse before more of the Tank Police show up. I don't feel like tangling with more of them today," said Uni.

Anna grinned. "Soon we'll be kicking back on a beach having guys serve us for a change!"

"Oh yeah, it'll be great! I can't wait to get a new bikini with a little class!"

With that the two Pumas sped off on their cycles towards the warehouse to sort through the rest of their diamonds, leaving poor Al and Leona on the side of the road.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	3. Chapter Three

DOMINION  
TANK POLICE  
The Great Diamond Heist  
written by Ashe

Author's Notes:   
I'm not sure if you'll have needed to see Tank Police for this one or not. I think it's pretty self-explanatory, and no, this is not a very serious anime! *grins* Have Fun! I know I did!

Disclaimer: Dominion Tank Police and its characters are trademarked and copyright by Masamune Shirow. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to make money so do not distribute it with that purpose in mind!

Warning:   
This story contains violence, swearing, death, explosions, gratuitous semi-naked cyborg cat-girls, and of course the Newport Tank Police Division. You have been warned.

The Great Diamond Heist Part Three  
By Ashe  


Leona and Al hadn't spoken much since he'd blown up at her over the shrapnel. There hadn't been much cause too. He was sorry he had but he could never believe how insensitive she was at times. She had to know he liked her, but he knew that before any kind of love she could give, her tank would get in the way. He lay underneath it, the battered engine cover off to the side as he worked on getting the shrapnel out of the bottom of the engine and hopefully getting it running. It was looking like a sad situation. Leona was going to be pissed. He rolled out from under Bonaparte and climbed up its side to poke his head in on Leona. A few cars drove by quickly, not quite sure what to make of the tank. 

Not many people came to the warehouse district or even drove through unless it was absolutely necessary. It had become the favored place of thugs and illegal transactions by being so close to the docks. Al leaned in to let Leona have the bad news where he found her slumped over the communications panel, cursing loudly. 

"I'm never going to get it to work," screamed Leona as she grabbed her wrench and slammed it on the panel multiple times. Just then a burst of static came through, followed by the Lieutenant's boisterous voice. 

"-No, Al. This is Britain. I order you to respond right now!" 

Al went to grab the mic but Leona snagged it first. "This is Bonaparte. Go ahead Lieutenant." 

"Aww.. isn't that sweet," came Britain's voice over the speaker. "After nearly an hour of trying to get a hold of you two you finally respond! You are to return to base immediately! That's an order!" 

"We can't do that, Lieutenant," answered Leona coolly. 

"Oh really?" questioned Britain sarcastically. "And why the hell not?!? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you two brought up on charges or transferred to the Child Welfare Division?" 

Leona turned the mic over to Al and then burst into tears. Al could only shake his head as he took it from her. "We're in bad shape Lieutenant. Bonaparte wasn't exactly ready to leave headquarters when we did. We're leaking massive amounts of transmission fluid and when we engaged the Puma sisters they used a highly explosive fragmentation grenade that penetrated the lower hull of the tank. We're gonna need a replacement engine or a tow to get back to base. I don't know how long the radio will last." 

"Awww," said Britain cooing. "Did someone break her toy tank?" 

Leona snatched the mic from Al; most of her tears gone in her anger. "You listen here Lieutenant and you listen good! I want a replacement engine out to my location in 15 minutes. I want a patch for the transmission and I want some stronger shells for my tank and you're not going to give ma any crap about it or when they tow me back I'm going to make sure that my turret malfunctions and I put a nice shell into the side of your tank! Do you got that?!? Bonaparte out."  


*** 

Britain just stood and stared at his mic, mouth agape. She hadn't just said that to him, had she? Had she threatened to wreck his tank, for the third time? He tossed down the mic and began stalking towards his tank. He was going to deliver something to Leona all right. 

"I'm gonna shoot her!" he screamed out as he leapt into his now somewhat running tank. 

Specs leapt in after him. "I don't think that'd be a good idea Lieutenant. We may need her against the Puma sisters. She did say that they took out her tank with a grenade." 

"It's a toy tank four eyes! Of course they did!" 

"But her tank has proven itself more than once. I'd say it's worth reprimanding her later over this one. We can get a new engine and a patch out to her," said Specs calmly, trying to get Britain's hand off the ignition switch. "Besides, she might know the location of the Pumas and then we could get the diamonds back before SWAT and the robbery division get them." 

"So afterwards I can send her to Child Welfare Division?" asked Britain, still unsure of Specs' plan. 

Specs nodded. 

"All right, get another engine packed up with a winch and a patch for that transmission. We're going digging for diamonds!"  


*** 

"I'm sorry, Al," said Leona, looking up at him with red cheeks from her tears a few moments before. "I know you spend a lot of your own time working on my tank to keep it running, and I never seem to appreciate it, but, well I want you to know that I do." 

"Don't worry about it, Leona. It's not a big deal." 

"Yes it is," she said, turning her gaze. "It is a very big deal. I don't deserve you, as a… driver, mechanic…. Or a.." 

The radio interrupted her thought as Britain burst in again. 

"Listen up you two! We're on our way with that replacement engine so you had better be ready! If you can't get that thing changed out fast, and I do mean fast, the rest of the division is leaving you out on the highway and then you can find your own way back. Am I understood?" spat the Lieutenant. 

Al answered, knowing that Leona was never going to finish her thought. "I'll be ready for you, Lieutenant. I should be transmitting our GPS signal now."  


*** 

"Our other two fellows must've run into bad luck with that toy tank, Anna," said Uni Puma, plopping herself on a wheat bag next to her sister. "It's been a good 25 minutes and no sign of them" 

"I know. Isn't it just heart-breaking?" asked Anna sarcastically sifting the diamonds through her hands. 

"You bet. It's just a shame," Uni said, laughing at the after thought. "Our ride leaves in 10 minutes so you better be ready." 

"So what do we have? You didn't book us on a cargo carrier did you?" asked Anna looking fairly annoyed with her cat ears swept back. 

"I had to. It was the only thing that'd take us, and we can't be too choosy right now. Besides, it's a fishing boat that's going right where we want to be." 

Anna perked up at the mention of fish, her little android cat belly aching for some of that. The two preened over each other's success so much that they failed to notice a lone figure sneak in with a handgun drawn. It ran across the warehouse and took up position near the pair's motorcycles. No less than two minutes later four tanks rolled in through the main entrances and moved to surround the Puma Twins. The two froze and stood in shock. 

"This is the Tank Police," came Lieutenant Britain's voice over the loudspeaker. "You are surrounded. Drop the diamonds and put your hands up." 

"Forget Him!" shouted Uni Puma, dropping a gas grenade to cloud their escape. The pair ran for their bikes. It was there they met up with the person they least expected to see, Leona Ozaki. 

"I believe the term we like to use," said Leona aiming her pistol at them, "is freeze!" 

"Go Anna!" shouted Uni tossing her bag of diamonds at Leona as they made a break for one of the bikes. It hit Leona square in the face, knocking her off her feet and over one of the waiting motorcycles. The sisters leapt onto the other bike, their one bag of diamonds between the two of them. They raced for one of the open doors, big enough for a bike, but the tanks would have to go around if they wanted to fit through. 

Once again, the sisters had under-estimated the tank police. 

The four tanks gave chase through the wall of the warehouse after the pumas, and shortly afterwards Leona shot out riding the cycle she had fallen over. It was good for Leona as well as the wall of the warehouse gave way and crashed in on itself. Leona pushed the motorcycle faster, knowing full well that she could catch up with the two cat-sisters easily. She had been in the motorcycle division before coming to the Tank Police and if there was one thing other than a tank she was comfortable with, it was a motorcycle. 

She sped around the four marauding tanks led by her friends and closed in on the bike ahead. Leona activated her comm. unit in her helmet and sent out a brief message, then hit the accelerator to move along the side of the Pumas as they headed out to the dock area. 

"Man, don't they ever give up?" asked Anna Puma as they rounded yet another corner and headed just that much further from their ride out of Newport City. 

"No way! We're gonna have to lose them soon, too! Especially that crazy girl who drives the toy tank," said Uni clutching the diamond bag and her sister.

"I know I'm trying my best! It's not easy with another rider! Hey, wait just a second, that girl is riding a motorcycle. Where is her toy tank anyway?"

"Look out!" screamed Uni as Bonaparte moved out from behind the last warehouse by the docks, blocking their escape route. Anna banked hard, taking the bike out onto the cement docks. Leona followed at a safe distance. 

"Let them have it, Al," ordered Leona over her comm. unit.

"You betcha Leona," said Al. "Let's make those bitches pay!" Al lined up Bonaparte's cannon and fired off a smaller shell that landed two feet from the Pumas' motorcycle. The explosion knocked the Pumas from their bike and into the air, the sac with the diamonds and the motorcycle going in opposite directions. Leona sped up and caught the second bag, turning her handlebars so she'd come to a controlled stop without hitting the out of control cycle as it landed. 

Leona heard two splashes out over the water and heard the Pumas swimming and whining. Walking over non-chalantly, she lowered her pistol and aimed at the two felons.

"I guess someone's going to have some fun drying out, downtown," said Leona, motioning the Pumas over to the ladder.

"Why you after us? We never did nothin' to you," said Uni, shivering as she scaled the ladder.

"Yeah, it's not like they were your diamonds or anything. Sheesh! You think the police were the Red Commandos or something," added Anna Puma.

Leona could only shake her head as she led them down the dock, the two bags of diamonds slung over her shoulder, her hardly running tank and a smiling Al before them.

***

Leona and Al sat tired and exhausted next to the newly restored Bonaparte nearly a week after the Pumas apprehension and Leona's near transfer to Chile Welfare.

"So Leona," asked Al, "how'd you convince the Lieutenant not to transfer you to Child Welfare?"

"Oh it was nothing, Al," began Leona. "After the chief began balling the Lieutenant and I out for damage claims against the police from the warehouse owners, and not only the destruction and crippling of several tanks and our hangar, I simply put in an offer."

"An offer? What offer?"

"I knew there was going to be several of these claims, and well I figured that one or two, or fifteen diamonds missing wouldn't be too much to miss after they'd changed hands so many times, and so I offered what I thought would take care of everything on the condition that I got to stay with the Tank Police," said Leona simply.

"You stole the…!" started Al. Leona quickly shut him up with a hand over his mouth.

"I wouldn't say too much, Al!" She shot him a dangerous look. "I know it's not right, but it took care of the problems. And well I felt bad, so I uh… bought you something too." Leona shuffled through one of her totes and produced a brand new Sony VAIO from it and handed it over. "I know you love to hack just about everything under the sun and this was the only way I could afford it. You deserve it, Al, after all the hell I've put you through over my tank."

Leona hugged Al tightly and he felt himself swoon in her arms. It just felt so good. He knew the diamond people would be insured in the first place, so what was a few diamonds here or there. That's when the news on a nearby monitor caught their attention. 

"This just in," began the reporter. "The Great Diamond Heist case is still up for grabs. It appears that the diamonds that were stolen last week by the Puma Sisters were also already stolen and were hot merchandise. They were being filtered through a local diamond distributor by the mob. This has not gone unnoticed by the mayor and she is expected to double patrols in that area to keep on the lookout for any suspicious activity."

Leona looked shocked, her mouth agape. "I stole dirty diamonds! I knew they were up to no good!"

"Another note in on this case, the Puma Sisters have apparently broken out of their jail cells and have made it out onto the streets. Their guards are being questioned, but from the look of it, it was feminine wiles that led to the escape."

Leona snapped off the monitor and grabbed Al by the arm, dragging him towards Bonaparte. "Come on, Al! We've got android cat-girls to skin!"

"But.. but.." Al tried to get out his thoughts by motioning to his new laptop.

"Oh you'll have time to play with that later! We've got work to do! Now get in there!"

END


End file.
